


stranger in the night (markiplier x reader)

by godsjupiter



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of abuse, Scars, Triggers, its fine tho, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsjupiter/pseuds/godsjupiter
Summary: "run away with me"





	stranger in the night (markiplier x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my wattpad  
> orginally written 1/14/17

"Psst!"

You hear a soft whisper coming from your bedroom window, it's currently 1:30 in the morning and finished all your homework. You head towards the window to see where the sound was coming from.

"Hello?" You whisper quietly, making sure not to wake your step-father in the room across the hall. You peer out the window and immediately break into a smile.

"Hi, (y/n)" A smooth, deep voice breaks the silence.

You smile as you reach out and help pull the figure into your room. You finally get a good look at the stranger of the night. Well, it's not really a stranger, it's your best friend, Mark. He always comes to your room in the early mornings to make sure you're okay. "Hey, Mark" You hug him and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hello, Gorgeous..." He pulls you into a hug while whispering quietly. "...how was today?"

You sigh and look at the door to your room that leads to the hallway, towards your step-father, Stephen. "It wasn't the worst but it was painful nonetheless."

You watch as his eyes drift towards the fresh cuts and scars on your forearms and thighs. He frowns. "You need to run away, (y/n). You can't let him keep doing this to you....." He turns you around and lifts your chin with his index finger so that your eyes meet his. "........I won't let him keep doing this, hurting you, cussing you out for no reason. It's bullcrap. Just run away, I'll come with you, we'll never be found."

You're touched that he wants to help you but you know that running away would only make things worse. Your step-father will find you again and beat you to death. "Marki, you know it's not that simple."

He lets out a long sigh. "(Y/n), there's so much out there for you, you don't need to be here. You need to leave, please....."

"Even if I wanted to, where would I go?"

"It doesn't matter, you would be with me." He hugs you closer. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I have my things packed up in the car." He tucks a stray strand of your (h/l) (h/c) hair behind your ear before continuing. "Will you come with me?"

What if I did leave, would Stephen ever find me? Would he even try to find me? "I want to Mark.....but I can't."

"(Y/n), please." His eyes beg mercilessly as he grips your hands in his.

You knew he was right. You needed to escape from this place. Maybe it was time... "Ok, Mark, let me pack a few things." His face lights up with that gorgeous smile you've come to love, making you smile as well. He leans in and hugs you tightly.

His hugs have become a safe place for you, the only thing that seems to make you feel like the world just might not end. It's almost like a drug to you, you can't live without him anymore. He smiles and looks into your (e/c) eyes. "You know I love you, right?" You giggle quietly at him before standing up and walking to your small closet.

You first pull out your biggest suitcase and begin to pack up different clothes and shoes. You're not really sure what to pack, even though you're running away you want to look good. "Hey, Mark, come help me pick out some clothes."

He creeps over to you and looks over your shoulder into the closet. He waits for a second before picking out a bunch of shirts, jeans, and dresses.

"Ok, while you do that I'll grab some other things." He nods and turns back to the closet. You walk over to the dresser and start to pick up your makeup bag, hair ties, and a brush.

"How come you've never worn this?" You turn to Mark to see him holding up a shorter black dress.

"I don't know, I just never got to wear it." He holds it higher and looks at it once more.

"I want you to try this on." He hands you the dress and then sits down on your bed.

"Right now?! Shouldn't we be packing up so we can leave?"

"Yeah probably, but I want to see that dress on you."

You sigh and chuckle at him. Only Mark. "Ok I'll try it on but then we leave, okay?"

"Of course" He smiles again causing your stomach to fill with butterflies. He climbs out the window and down the side of the house so you can change in private.

You pull your shirt and athletic shorts off before slipping the dress over your head. You straighten it out evenly and turn to look at yourself in the mirror. It's not a very fancy dress but it is still pretty, it falls at just above your knee and has a beautiful lace design on the sleeves and the back. You scan your eyes over the dress before you see the bruises and faded scars covering your legs. It really is a gorgeous dress, too bad no one you know will be able to see you in it.

"Wow"

You turn around to see Mark staring at you with his jaw hanging open. "D-do you like it?"

"I love it. You look so beautiful, (y/n)."

He stands and begins to walk towards you. You turn back to face the mirror as you feel a pair of muscular arms wrap around you. You wrap your arms around his and you both sway back and forth softly.

"Mark, how do you like me....with all these scars?" You try to hold back tears as one escapes and traveling down your face.

He spins you around to face him and looks deep into your eyes. He cups your face with his large hands and smiles. "(Y/n), you are so amazing, you have a heart of pure gold and you're gorgeous with or without your scars.

"Thanks Mark." You suddenly hear footsteps coming from across the hall.

Mark grabs your hand and your suitcase and pulls you towards the open window. "Come on (y/n) we gotta go."

He climbs out of the window and takes the suitcase to the truck quietly and quickly before climbing back up to you and grabbing your hand once more. "Come on (y/n), we have to go before he finds us."

It's still dark outside so you assume that Stephen's just getting another bottle of beer but you should still leave before he comes to visit you. "Okay, I'm coming, you head to the truck, I just have to grab something." He stays for a moment before mumbling a 'okay' and heading back down the side of the house.

You walk towards the middle of the room and look around. All the room holds for you is dark memories of the past. You have no future here, but with Mark, with Mark you have a future, a second chance at living. You sigh before walking over to the window and lifting your legs over the seal, making sure not to ruin your dress since you don't have time to change. You linger there, sitting, bidding your old room goodbye and welcoming your future. Goodbye dark memories, hello bright future. And with that, you slip out the window for the last time and drive away, holding hands and maybe even having something more with your hero, your best friend, Mark Fischbach.


End file.
